


Verwechsle nie Liebe mit Leidenschaft

by jyorie



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Hook-Up, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyorie/pseuds/jyorie
Summary: Katsuya und Kaiba führen eine Beziehung der etwas anderen Art. Nur wird Katsuya immer mehr klar, dass ihm ein Hook-Up nicht mehr langt... Puppyshipping (Seto Kaiba x Katsuya Jounouchi)





	

**Prolog ... Niedergeschlagen **  
  
  
  
  


  
_Berühre nie ein Herz, wenn du nicht in der Lage_ __  


_ bist es zu ehren und zu schützen! Verwechsle nie _

_ Liebe mit Leidenschaft, du könntest dieses Herz _

_ so sehr verletzen, das s es nie wieder lieben kann. _

__  


_ (Zitat, Unbekannt) _

  
  
  
  
Der Himmel ist mit dunklen Wolken zugezogen, die trist und schwer über der Stadt hängen. Wie tausende kleine Tränen fällt der Niederschlag zur Erde und taucht die Umgebung in ein deprimierendes Grau.  
Niedergeschlagen, traurig und matt – das sind auch meine Empfindungen, während ich am Fenster stehe und den dicken Regentropfen mit meinen Blicken folge. Sie fallen gleichsam meiner Tränen herab.  


  
Früher hätte ich es mir nie träumen lassen, dass es Leidenschaft ohne Liebe geben kann; dass man Sex und Gefühle so strikt zu trennen vermag. Aber heute weiß ich darum. Und was noch viel schlimmer ist: Wie weh mir dieses Wissen tut, da ich es am eigenen Leib erfahren musste.

  
Selbst heute kann ich es nicht vollständig begreifen, wie es möglich ist, wie du es schaffst, das zu tun, aber ich gehe daran zugrunde.  


Jeder Anruf von dir, jedes Treffen mit dir, es ist wie ein neuer Kick für mich. Ich schwebe, ich bin dem Himmel so nah, und danach kommt doch nur wieder der bodenlose Fall. Was in mir zurückbleibt, ist dann nur noch dieses ausgebrannte Gefühl der Einsamkeit und ich fühle mich benutzt von dir.  
  
Ein kaltes Lächeln schleicht sich über meine Lippen wegen der heißen Tränen, die ich schon wieder vergebens vergieße wegen dir, Seto Kaiba. Zwischen meinen Fingern drehe ich einen Brief und seufze, bald werde ich es hinter mir haben.  
Es ist ein Ultimatum. Ich werde von dir eine Entscheidung fordern, denn so kann ich nicht weiterleben. Entweder musst du dich ganz für mich entscheiden, oder ich beende es. Mit diesem Auf und Ab kann ich, Katsuya Jounouchi, nicht mehr weitermachen. Ich gehe daran zugrunde.  
  
Dabei hatte doch alles so gut begonnen. Wann ist das eigentlich gekippt?

  


  
Zuerst war es einfach nur die Sehnsucht gewesen, die mich immer wieder in deine Arme trieb. Mein Begehren nach dir und mein Verlangen. Es war zu Beginn nur ein leises Bedürfnis gewesen, dir nahe zu sein, aber es wurde immer lauter. Bis es schließlich so laut und unerträglich in meinem Kopf hallte, dass ich mir mancher Nacht in meinem Bett die Hände auf die Ohren pressen musste, um dem lauten Rufen zu entkommen.

  
Ständig spüre ich das Vermissen und ich verzehre mich so sehr nach dir.  
Dann meldest du dich und wir treffen uns erneut.  
Du bist wie eine Droge für mich und ich erlebe nur bei dir dieses Hochgefühl. Aber danach kommt der Absturz, wenn du mich einfach von deiner Bettkante stößt und ich zurück auf dem Boden der Tatsachen lande. Es ist immer ein harter, zutiefst deprimierender Sturz.  
  
Doch damit ist bald Schluss. Ich werde unter dieses Kapitel einen Strich ziehen und es liegt nur noch an dir, wie das für uns ausfallen wird.  
  
  
  
  
Wie ihr unschwer erraten habt, bin ich Katsuya Jounouchi. Ihr fragt euch bestimmt, was denn passiert sein muss, um so zu reagieren. Ich könnte es erneut mit nur zwei Worten sagen: Seto Kaiba.  
Aber damit allein werdet ihr nicht viel anfangen können. Also werde ich etwas weiter ausholen, damit ihr verstehen könnt, wieso ich mich zu diesem Schritt entschlossen habe.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ganz, ganz vielen lieben Dank Shizana das du die Beta übernommen hast :D  



End file.
